Честная сделка/Галерея
1 = Пролог ---- Distance_view_of_Rainbow_Falls_S4E22.png Friendship Express heading to Rainbow Falls S4E22.png Friendship_Express_pulling_into_Rainbow_Falls_station_S4E22.png Mane_6_getting_off_the_train_S4E22.png Pinkie_Pie_walking_by_train_S4E22.png Pinkie_Pie_startling_Twilight_S4E22.png Twilight_-not_that_big_of_a_deal-_S4E22.png Pinkie_Pie_grinning_after_Twilight_S4E22.png Main_Six_and_Spike_entering_the_Rainbow_Falls_Traders_Exchange_S4E22.png Twilight_and_friends_entering_the_Traders_Exchange_S4E22.png Twilight_sure_no_one_will_notice_her_S4E22.png Mane_6_showered_with_confetti_S4E22.png The_ponies_celebrating_Twilight's_arrival_S4E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_with_streamers_in_hair_S4E22.png Applejack_whispering_to_Twilight_S4E22.png Twilight_smiling_awkwardly_S4E22.png Twilight and Applejack smile S4E22.png |-| 2 = Меновая Ярмарка Радужных Водопадов ---- Distance_view_of_the_Traders_Exchange_S4E22.png Fluttershy_looking_at_bunny_figurine_S4E22.png Rarity_posing_in_front_of_a_mirror_S4E22.png Mane_6_and_Spike_at_the_Traders_Exchange_S4E22.png Spike_stubs_toe_on_a_rock_S4E22.png Spike_trips_over_S4E22.png Spike_crying_-no!-_S4E22.png Comic_floating_in_Twilight's_magic_S4E22.png Spike_thanks_Twilight_S4E22.png Spike_holding_mint_Power_Ponies_comic_S4E22.png Twilight_noticed_by_other_ponies_S4E22.png Twilight_underneath_her_own_wings_at_the_exchange_S4E22.png Twilight_galloping_away_in_embarrassment_S4E22.png Twilight_-settle_some_disagreements-_S4E22.png Amethyst_Star_trading_with_Sassaflash_S4E22.png Twilight_-treat_me_as_anything_special-_S4E22.png Cotton_Cloudy_walks_up_to_Mane_6_S4E22.png Cotton_Cloudy_grinning_at_Twilight_S4E22.png Cotton_Cloudy_wants_Twilight's_autograph_S4E22.png Twilight_sighing_and_levitating_a_quill_S4E22.png Rainbow_Dash_getting_excited_S4E22.png Rainbow_Dash_-I'm_gonna_be_the_first!-_S4E22.png Rainbow_-the_only_one_in_all_of_Equestria!-_S4E22.png Fluttershy_-hate_to_see_you_disappointed-_S4E22.png Fluttershy_-I_did_want_to_trade_this_bear_call_for_a_bird_whistle...-_S4E22.png Fluttershy_offers_to_help_Rainbow_Dash_S4E22.png Rainbow_Dash_accepts_Fluttershy's_help_S4E22.png Rainbow_flies_off_with_Fluttershy_S4E22.png Applejack_trotting_away_S4E22.png Rarity_-did_you_say_vintage--_S4E22.png Applejack_and_Rarity_walking_together_S4E22.png Applejack_-I_know_what_you_mean,_Rarity-_S4E22.png Applejack_gets_an_idea_S4E22.png Applejack_-why_don't_we_pool_our_trade_stashes--_S4E22.png Rarity_unfamiliar_with_pooling_S4E22.png Applejack_crosses_in_front_of_Rarity_S4E22.png Rarity_-she'll_definitely_be_able_to_get_it-_S4E22.png Rarity_approves_of_Applejack's_idea_S4E22.png Rarity_leaning_against_Applejack_S4E22.png Applejack_-I_feel_the_same_way-_S4E22.png Rarity_-let's_go_shopping!-_S4E22.png Twilight_levitating_books_S4E22.png Pinkie_Pie_pointing_toward_royal_box_seats_S4E22.png Twilight_-sit_up_there_all_alone_doing_nothing-_S4E22.png Twilight_-more_books_to_read_than_ever-_S4E22.png Stack_of_Twilight's_books_S4E22.png Twilight_-might_as_well_trade_away_some_books-_S4E22.png |-| 3 = Честный обмен ---- Daring_Do_and_the_Sapphire_Statue_first_edition_S4E22.png Rainbow_near_the_Daring_Do_collector's_stall_S4E22.png Fluttershy_and_super-excited_Rainbow_S4E22.png Rainbow_talking_to_Daring_Do_collector_S4E22.png Daring_Do_collector_sneers_at_horseshoe_S4E22.png Daring_Do_collector_-I_don't_want_it-_S4E22.png Rainbow_Dash_worried_S4E22.png Daring_Do_collector_-that's_not_worth_anything_to_me-_S4E22.png Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_Dash_worried_S4E22.png Daring_Do_collector_refuses_to_trade_S4E22.png Rainbow_Dash_fainting_S4E22.png Fluttershy looks down at Rainbow Dash S4E22.png Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_double-take_S4E22.png Daring_Do_collector_pointing_off-screen_S4E22.png Orthros_growling_S4E22.png Ancient_beast_dealer_struggling_with_orthros_S4E22.png Fluttershy_calling_orthros_cute_S4E22.png Orthros_bites_through_bone_S4E22.png Rainbow_Dash's_mouth_hangs_open_S4E22.png Daring_Do_collector_-if_you_can_get_me_the_orthros-_S4E22.png Rainbow_Dash_smiling_at_Daring_Do_first_edition_S4E22.png Rainbow_waving_at_collector_with_her_wing_S4E22.png Rainbow_-somehow_we're_gonna_get_that_orthros-_S4E22.png |-| 4 = Спор о винтажных предметах ---- Rarity_finds_Applejack_in_the_crowd_S4E22.png Applejack_finds_Rarity_in_the_crowd_S4E22.png AJ_and_Rarity_gallop_toward_each_other_S4E22.png Rarity_-I_am_so_glad_I_found_you-_S4E22.png Applejack_-you're_not_gonna_believe_it!-_S4E22.png AJ_and_Rarity_talking_at_the_same_time_S4E22.png AJ_and_Rarity_make_a_troubling_realization_S4E22.png Applejack_and_Rarity_-uh-oh-_S4E22.png AJ_and_Rarity_approaching_Bill_Neigh's_stall_S4E22.png Applejack_pointing_toward_vintage_pie_tin_S4E22.png Applejack_gushing_about_vintage_pie_tin_S4E22.png Rarity_repulsed_by_pie_tin_S4E22.png Rarity_-so_glad_you_showed_that_to_me-_S4E22.png Pots_and_pans_clattering_S4E22.png Rarity_disparaging_pie_tin_S4E22.png Rarity_looking_at_vintage_brooch_S4E22.png Applejack_looking_closely_at_brooch_S4E22.png Rarity_wearing_an_identical_brooch_S4E22.png Rarity_-they_may_look_the_same-_S4E22.png Applejack_-that_doesn't_make_a_lick_of_sense!-_S4E22.png Rarity_-of_course_I_would!-_S4E22.png Applejack_raising_eyebrow_S4E22.png Brooches_on_a_table_S4E22.png Applejack_switching_brooches_back_and_forth_S4E22.png Brooches_spinning_around_S4E22.png Brooches_stop_spinning_S4E22.png Applejack_-which_is_the_vintage_one--_S4E22.png Rarity_pointing_at_one_of_the_brooches_S4E22.png Applejack_-you're_bluffing!-_S4E22.png Rarity_-how_can_you_tell--_S4E22.png Applejack_loses_track_of_the_vintage_brooch_S4E22.png Applejack_crying_-I_can't!-_S4E22.png Applejack_claiming_the_brooches_are_the_same_S4E22.png Rarity_pockets_one_of_the_brooches_S4E22.png Applejack_pouting_S4E22.png Rarity_glaring_at_Applejack_S4E22.png Applejack_-it's_five_seconds_faster!-_S4E22.png Applejack_and_Rarity_growling_at_each_other_S4E22.png |-| 5 = Ортрос, лампы с Дискордом, античный цыпленок и кристальная чаша ---- Orthros heads fighting over chain S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy approach ancient beast stall S4E22.png Rainbow Dash nervous S4E22.png Orthros barking at Fluttershy S4E22.png Fluttershy silences orthros S4E22.png Fluttershy calming the orthros S4E22.png Rainbow Dash surprised S4E22.png Fluttershy playing with the orthros S4E22.png Ancient beast dealer yelling at caged beasts S4E22.png Ancient beast dealer steps outside tent S4E22.png Rainbow Dash -I'll give it to you straight- S4E22.png Rainbow offers trade with ancient beast dealer S4E22.png Ancient beast dealer -nope- S4E22.png Rainbow Dash depressed S4E22.png Ancient beast dealer yells at orthros S4E22.png Orthros heads stop roughhousing S4E22.png Ancient beast dealer -I could use another lamp- S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash hopeful S4E22.png Discord-shaped lamp S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy approaching Stellar Eclipse's stall S4E22.png Rainbow Dash -seriously-- S4E22.png Rainbow offers trade with Stellar Eclipse S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse flat -no- S4E22.png Rainbow Dash in utter shock S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse -I'd trade it for an antique chicken- S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash pleased S4E22.png Rainbow Dash confused S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD meet antique chicken trader S4E22.png Horseshoe with electric background S4E22.png Discord lamp with blue background S4E22.png Orthros with pink background S4E22.png First edition Daring Do book with blue background S4E22.png Rainbow_Dash_biting_her_lip_S4E22.png Antique_chicken_trader_-let_me_think-_S4E22.png Antique_chicken_trader_flat_-no-_S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy let down by antique chicken trader S4E22.png Antique_chicken_trader_-I'd_gladly_trade_one_of_my_chickens-_S4E22.png Fluttershy_and_RD_hopeful_again_S4E22.png Rainbow_Dash_flies_to_crystal_chalice_stall_S4E22.png Rainbow_Dash_-hold_on_a_sec-_S4E22.png Rainbow_Dash_takes_a_deep_breath_S4E22.png Antique_chicken_with_dark_blue_background_S4E22.png Discord_lamp_with_red_background_S4E22.png Orthros_with_blue_background_S4E22.png Rainbow_Dash_-what_are_you_willing_to_trade-_S4E22.png Crystal_chalice_trader_about_to_speak_S4E22.png Rainbow_-some_crazy_thing_way_across_the_Exchange-_S4E22.png Crystal_chalice_trader_asks_for_rusty_old_horseshoe_S4E22.png Rainbow_Dash_walking_away_S4E22.png Rainbow_Dash_double-take_-wait!-_S4E22.png Rainbow_gives_horseshoe_to_crystal_chalice_trader_S4E22.png Trader_gives_RD_and_Fluttershy_crystal_chalice_S4E22.png Crystal_chalice_cracks_in_Rainbow's_hooves_S4E22.png Crystal_chalice_breaks_in_Rainbow's_hooves_S4E22.png Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_screaming_S4E22.png |-| 6 = Начиная аукцион ---- Orange_Swirl_and_Sprinkle_Medley_flying_overhead_S4E22.png Twilight_-all_my_books_for_a_broken_pen--_S4E22.png Filly_with_a_broken_pen_in_her_mouth_S4E22.png Twilight_about_to_accept_trade_S4E22.png Pinkie_Pie_stops_the_trade_S4E22.png Pinkie_Pie_-what_are_you_doing--_S4E22.png Twilight_-trying_to_get_rid_of_all_the_books-_S4E22.png Pinkie_Pie_stretches_-reeeeaaaally-_S4E22.png Unnamed_filly_looking_annoyed_S4E22.png Twilight_-well,_not_really-_S4E22.png Pinkie_Pie_-oh_my_gosh!-_S4E22.png Pinkie_Pie_clinging_to_Twilight_S4E22.png Twilight_-what_are_you_talking_about--_S4E22.png Pinkie_showing_Twilight_the_rules_S4E22.png Pinkie_Pie_-you_can't_break_the_rules!-_S4E22.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_for_witnesses_S4E22.png Twilight_and_Pinkie_notice_the_filly_S4E22.png Unnamed_filly_waves_S4E22.png Pinkie_Pie_telling_the_filly_not_to_say_anything_S4E22.png Pinkie_Pie_-I'm_just_kidding-_S4E22.png Pinkie_Pie_-or_am_I-!-_S4E22.png Unnamed_filly_terrified_S4E22.png Twilight_telling_Pinkie_to_check_out_the_rest_of_the_Exchange_S4E22.png Pinkie_-won't_let_you_make_a_mistake_like_that_again-_S4E22.png Pinkie_Pie_putting_on_a_hat_S4E22.png Pinkie_Pie_putting_on_a_bow_tie_S4E22.png Pinkie_Pie_putting_on_a_mustache_S4E22.png Pinkie_Pie_the_auctioneer_S4E22.png Pinkie_Pie_opens_auction_for_Twilight's_books_S4E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_groaning_S4E22.png |-| 7 = Торговля после торговли ---- Crystal_chalice_glued_back_together_S4E22.png Rainbow_Dash_covered_in_glue_and_tape_S4E22.png Antique_chicken_trader_examines_chalice_S4E22.png Antique_chicken_trader_-this_is_perfect!-_S4E22.png Antique_chicken_trader_breaks_chalice_S4E22.png Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_Dash_gasp_S4E22.png Chicken_mosaic_S4E22.png Antique_chicken_trader_ready_to_trade_S4E22.png Rainbow_Dash_-didn't_tell_us_what_kind_he_wanted-_S4E22.png Rainbow_tells_Fluttershy_to_stand_guard_S4E22.png Fluttershy_-I_can_do_that!-_S4E22.png Fluttershy_watches_Rainbow_take_off_S4E22.png Coco_Crusoe_looking_at_antique_chicken_S4E22.png Fluttershy_trying_to_dissuade_Coco_Crusoe_S4E22.png Fluttershy_crawling_away_S4E22.png Rainbow_looking_down_at_chicken_stall_S4E22.png Rainbow_Dash_growling_S4E22.png Rainbow_tells_Coco_Crusoe_to_-beat_it!-_S4E22.png Fluttershy_embarrassed_S4E22.png Rarity_giving_trade_goods_to_Applejack_S4E22.png Applejack_giving_trade_goods_to_Rarity_S4E22.png Rarity_-how_dare_you_let_me_get_what_I_want!-_S4E22.png -No,_you_are!-_Rarity_and_Applejack_S4E22.png Applejack_and_Rarity_arguing_S4E22.png Fluttershy_and_RD_return_to_Discord_lamp_stall_S4E22.png Fluttershy_notices_Stellar_Eclipse's_sign_S4E22.png Rainbow_reads_Stellar_Eclipse's_sign_S4E22.png Rainbow_Dash_exasperated_S4E22.png Rainbow_carrying_Fluttershy_away_S4E22.png Pinkie_addressing_crowd_of_ponies_S4E22.png Pinkie_-before_that,_she_was_nothing-_S4E22.png Twilight_offended_-hey!-_S4E22.png Pinkie_wearing_crown_under_her_hat_S4E22.png Crowd_of_ponies_excited_S4E22.png Ponies excitedly bidding items S2E22.png Twilight_-just_a_moment_please-_S4E22.png Twilight_-I_appreciate_your_help_and_all-_S4E22.png Crowd_of_ponies_listening_to_Twilight_S4E22.png Pinkie_whispering_to_Twilight_S4E22.png Pinkie_Pie_mentions_Princess_Celestia_S4E22.png Crystal_Pony_-you_don't_mean...-_S4E22.png Pinkie_Pie_wearing_two_crowns_S4E22.png Twilight_facehoofs_S4E22.png |-| 8 = Чтобы получить книгу... ---- Jeff Letrotski's oat burger stand S4E22.png Ponies in line for oat burgers S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD looking for Stellar Eclipse S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse standing in line S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy find Stellar Eclipse S4E22.png Rainbow -you've gotta open your stand- S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse's stomach rumbling S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse -time to eat an oat burger- S4E22.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy pretty please S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse -belly says no- S4E22.png Rainbow Dash -the Exchange ends at sundown!- S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse stern -no!- S4E22.png Rainbow Dash looks toward burger stand S4E22.png Jeff Letrotski selling oat burgers S4E22.png Rainbow Dash getting an idea S4E22.png Starry Eyes buying an oat burger S4E22.png Lemon Hearts buying an oat burger S4E22.png Lemon Hearts holding paper bag S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy behind the burger stand S4E22.png Fluttershy flipping burgers S4E22.png Fluttershy tossing burgers S4E22.png Rainbow holding up oat burgers S4E22.png Rainbow kicking paper bags over the counter S4E22.png Royal Pin and Cherry Berry holding paper bags S4E22.png Sunshower Raindrops and Cloud Kicker with paper bags S4E22.png Ivory and Shoeshine with paper bags S4E22.png Apple Honey in line for oat burgers S4E22.png Line of ponies moving along S4E22.png Peachy Sweet in line for oat burgers S4E22.png Discord lamp with lit bulb S4E22.png Beast dealer satisfied with Discord lamp S4E22.png Spike haggling with comic pony S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy dragging orthros S4E22.png Rainbow Dash -we're home free!- S4E22.png Orthros on top of Rainbow Dash S4E22.png Rainbow Dash covered in orthros slobber S4E22.png Fluttershy calls orthros affectionate S4E22.png Fluttershy scratches orthros' chin S4E22.png Orthros licking Fluttershy S4E22.png Rainbow Dash unamused S4E22.png Applejack and Rarity still arguing S4E22.png Rarity trying not to be -out-friended- S4E22.png Applejack and Rarity glaring at each other S4E22.png Apple family members at the Traders Exchange S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy walking through crowd S4E22.png Daring Do collector packing up S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy out of time S4E22.png Rainbow Dash trying to move past crowd S4E22.png Rainbow Dash getting frustrated S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash surprised S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD blocked by rows of ponies S4E22.png Rainbow Dash losing hope S4E22.png Fluttershy has an idea S4E22.png Fluttershy's bear whistle S4E22.png Fluttershy blowing bear whistle S4E22.png Crowd of ponies hears bear roar S4E22.png Crowd of ponies dispersing S4E22.png Rainbow Dash's way forward is clear S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pulls at the orthros S4E22.png Fluttershy drops her bear call S4E22.png Fluttershy tries to retrieve bear call S4E22.png Bear call falls out of sight S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pulling the orthros S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pulling orthros and Fluttershy S4E22.png Fluttershy accepts loss of her bear call S4E22.png |-| 9 = "Справедливый" обмен? ---- Rainbow_Dash_reaches_collector's_stall_again_S4E22.png Rainbow_Dash_-the_Exchange_is_almost_over-_S4E22.png Crystal_chalice_trader_and_chalice_S4E22.png Antique_chicken_trader_with_antique_chicken_S4E22.png Stellar_Eclipse_with_Discord_lamp_S4E22.png Rainbow_Dash_next_to_orthros_S4E22.png Rainbow Dash -so here you go- S4E22.png Rainbow_Dash_-now_where's_my_book--_S4E22.png Daring_Do_collector_has_second_thoughts_S4E22.png Collector_doesn't_want_an_orthros_anymore_S4E22.png Fluttershy_worried_and_Rainbow_stunned_S4E22.png Rainbow_Dash_faints_again_S4E22.png Fluttershy_standing_alone_S4E22.png Rainbow_Dash_unconscious_S4E22.png Rainbow_Dash_gains_consciousness_S4E22.png Fluttershy_and_orthros_hovering_over_Rainbow_S4E22.png Rainbow_wiping_off_slobber_S4E22.png Rainbow_next_to_Fluttershy_and_orthros_S4E22.png Rainbow_complains_to_Daring_Do_collector_S4E22.png Daring_Do_collector_calls_orthros_crazy_S4E22.png Orthros_growls_at_Daring_Do_collector_S4E22.png Fluttershy_wiping_orthros'_drool_S4E22.png Orthros_licking_Daring_Do_collector_S4E22.png Daring_Do_collector_stops_orthros_from_licking_her_S4E22.png Collector_holds_up_Daring_Do_first_edition_S4E22.png Rainbow Dash excited S4E22.png Rainbow Dash and orthros drooling S4E22.png Daring Do collector makes Fluttershy part of the trade S4E22.png Fluttershy unsure of the trade's conditions S4E22.png Fluttershy looking at Rainbow Dash S4E22.png Fluttershy -if that is what you really want...- S4E22.png Daring Do collector -we got a fair deal-- S4E22.png Rainbow Dash overwhelmed with joy S4E22.png Rainbow Dash flying around with her book S4E22.png Rainbow Dash happily reading book S4E22.png Rainbow Dash looking at the ground S4E22.png Rainbow sees Fluttershy leaving with collector S4E22.png Rainbow Dash -what did I do-- S4E22.png |-| 10 = Осознавая важность книги ---- Pinkie's_book_auction_continues_S4E22.png Pinkie_Pie_-did_I_say_'princess'--_S4E22.png Minuette_bids_a_large_jewel_S4E22.png Pinkie_Pie_overhypes_Twilight's_books_S4E22.png Pony_in_crowd_bids_Daruma_doll_S4E22.png Pinkie_Pie_-not_fun_enough!-_S4E22.png Pinkie_-made_Twilight_the_princess_she_is!-_S4E22.png Twilight_realizes_the_books'_importance_S4E22.png Unnamed_stallion_-when_you_put_it_like_that...-_S4E22.png Auction_crowd_dispersing_S4E22.png Pinkie_Pie_-these_books_aren't_that_great-_S4E22.png Twilight_-oh,_yes,_they_are-_S4E22.png Twilight_-anything_valuable_enough_to_trade-_S4E22.png Twilight_-they_helped_make_me_who_I_am-_S4E22.png Twilight_holding_book_from_Spike_at_Your_Service_S4E22.png Twilight_with_book_she_got_the_day_she_met_Pinkie_S4E22.png Twilight_holding_book_close_S4E22.png Pinkie_Pie_-told_you_I'd_take_care_of_everything-_S4E22.png Rainbow_Dash_panicking_at_Twilight_S4E22.png Rainbow_-I_need_you_to_say_a_trade_wasn't_fair-_S4E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_startled_S4E22.png |-| 11 = Возвращение Флаттершай назад ---- The_Traders_Exchange_trial_S4E22.png The_two_sides_of_the_Traders_Exchange_trial_S4E22.png Twilight_-you_said_it_was_a_fair_trade-_S4E22.png Rainbow_Dash_pleads_her_case_S4E22.png Rainbow_Dash_-but_I_was_wrong!-_S4E22.png Twilight_listening_to_Rainbow_Dash_S4E22.png Rainbow_-no_thing_that's_worth_as_much_to_me-_S4E22.png Fluttershy_touched_by_Rainbow's_words_S4E22.png Rainbow_-might_have_forgotten_that_for_a_little_bit-_S4E22.png Rainbow_-there's_no_way_this_trade_can_be_fair-_S4E22.png Daring_Do_collector_about_to_protest_S4E22.png Daring_Do_collector_-the_sweetest_thing_I've_ever_heard-_S4E22.png Daring_Do_collector_calls_off_the_trade_S4E22.png Ponies_cheering_S4E22.png Rainbow_returns_the_Daring_Do_first_edition_S4E22.png Rainbow_tackles_Fluttershy_S4E22.png RD_and_Fluttershy_hug_after_tackling_S4E22.png Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_Dash_getting_licked_by_Orthros_S4E22.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_Gavel_S4E22.png Twilight_slamming_the_gavel_S4E22.png Aftermath_of_the_trial_S4E22.png Spike_and_comic_pony_trade_comics_S4E22.png |-| 12 = Эпилог ---- Spike_holding_new_comic_S4E22.png Twilight_and_company_on_the_train_S4E22.png Rarity_places_tin_in_Applejack's_hoof_S4E22.png Rarity_-the_rustiest_piece_of_junk_I_could_get-_S4E22.png Applejack_holding_out_her_hat_S4E22.png Jewel_barrette_in_Applejack's_hat_S4E22.png Rarity_levitating_jewel_barrette_S4E22.png Applejack_-a_bunch_of_ones_that_look_exactly_the_same-_S4E22.png Applejack_trying_to_one-up_Rarity_S4E22.png Rainbow_Dash_-oh_come_on!-_S4E22.png Rainbow_-get_something_for_each_other-_S4E22.png Rainbow_-the_coolest_thing_a_friend_can_do-_S4E22.png Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_on_the_train_S4E22.png Pinkie_Pie_asks_about_the_orthros_S4E22.png Rainbow_-traded_it_for_something_way_better-_S4E22.png Fluttershy_blowing_bird_whistle_S4E22.png Fluttershy_and_a_bird_on_the_train_S4E22.png Main_5_on_the_train_to_Ponyville_S4E22.png Daring_Do_and_the_Sapphire_Stone_paperback_floating_S4E22.png Twilight_levitating_Daring_Do_paperback_S4E22.png Rainbow_Dash_hugging_Daring_Do_book_S4E22.png Rainbow_Dash_hugging_Fluttershy_S4E22.png Rainbow_and_gang_in_epilogue_S4E22.png |-| Реклама = Реклама ---- Discord_lamp_S4E22.png Twitter_promotional_Trade_Ya.png Trade_ya_Hub_photo.png MLP_facebook_page_find_the_horseshoe.png en:Trade Ya/Gallery es:Trade Ya/Galería Категория:Галереи эпизодов четвёртого сезона